


Romeo: or, A Middle Blocker by Any Other Name Would Smell Like Sweat

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: Someone is leaving notes for Tsukishima. Someone who can't spell his name.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	Romeo: or, A Middle Blocker by Any Other Name Would Smell Like Sweat

“Ready for volleyball, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks at the end of the day.

“As much as I ever am,” Tsukishima replies, closing his locker. A lavender envelope flutters down to the ground. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both stare at it. 

“Is that what I think It is, Tsukki?”

“I have no idea, Yamaguchi. What do you think it is?”

“A confession, of course.” Yamaguchi picks it up and hands it to him. “Are you going to open it?”

“No, I don’t think so.” He moves to crumple it up, but Yamaguchi stops him.

“Tsukki, that’s not nice! You should at least read it!”

He agrees, reluctantly, and opens the envelope. Inside is a note that reads:

_Even though you have a rotten personality, I think you’re cute._

“So romantic,” Tsukishima says, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you recognize the handwriting at all?” Yamaguchi examines the note and the envelope like he’s a CSI team member. Tsukishima half expects him to pull out an evidence kit and start dusting for prints.

“No, do you?”

“I don’t think so. Whoever wrote it didn’t give us much to work with, though. We’ll look at it more after practice.” Yamaguchi tucks the note into his jacket and they head to practice.

At the gym, Tsukishima notices that Hinata and Kageyama seem even more energetic than usual, if that’s even possible. He notices that Hinata’s hair has gotten longer and wonders if it’s as soft as it looks.

Lost in thought, Tsukishima isn’t paying attention and narrowly misses getting hit by a ball. 

“Sleepyshima, wake up! I bet you can’t block Kageyama and me today!”

“Is it really even practice when your freak quick is so easy to block?” Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he tightens the strap of his sports glasses and heads for the court opposite the volleyball idiots. 

At the end of practice, the note falls out of Yamaguchi’s jacket. Tanaka sees it. His eyes gleam.

“Yamaguchi-kun, did you get a confession? “ He nudges Noya. “Look at our first-years, already getting confessions!” He puts a hand on his heart and wipes a pretend tear from his eye. “I’m so proud of you! Will you accept?”

Yamaguchi blushes and stammers “It - it’s not actually for me. Tsukki found it in his locker before practice.”

Tanaka and Noya’s eyes widen. “Really? Our own salty middle blocker?” In the background, Hinata and Kageyama go quiet momentarily and turn to watch.

“It’s unsigned and they couldn’t even spell my name correctly,” Tsukishima snaps. “I can hardly respond positively or negatively - first, I don’t know who sent it, and second, I’m not even sure it’s for me! Look at the envelope!”

Tanaka and Noya examine the envelope. “Tsukishiam, eh? I think they just wrote it in a hurry,” Tanaka declares. 

“So it must be for you!” Noya adds, nodding his head vigorously.

“Still, I can’t accept an anonymous confession.” He holds out his hand for the note, and Yamaguchi reluctantly gives it back to him.

“Maybe they’ll leave another note,” Yamaguchi says as they head out for meat buns.

“If they do, I hope they at least spell my name correctly,” Tsukishima sighs as he tucks the note into his jacket pocket.

As they walk to the store, Hinata elbows Kageyama and whispers, “Thanks a lot, Bakayama!”

“Why did you listen to me? I told you, I’m not good with kanji,” Kageyama snaps.

“Now I have to write another note and I’m still not sure how to write his name,” Hinata grumbles.

“Ask Yachi-san. She’ll know.”

A few days later...

“Yacchan, can you help me?”

“Of course Hinata-kun, what do you need?”

“How do you spell Tsukishima?”

“Oh, that’s super easy! It’s T-s-u-k-i-s-h- “

Hinata is listening attentively, but as Yachi finishes spelling it, he hears a commotion behind him and turns to see what it is. The sight of Tanaka and Noya doing some sort of acrobatic stunt distracts him.

“Great, thanks Yach-chan!” He bounds away and Yachi returns to helping Kiyoko.

“I’m not sure he was listening at the end,” Kiyoko says.

“Well, it’s not that hard, he should be able to figure it out!”

“How long have you been helping him with his homework?” 

Yachi pauses before answering.

“You’ve got a point. It’s probably not that important, though….I hope. I wonder why he was asking me?”

“So, did you spell it right this time?”

“I asked Yachi and she told me how to spell it, but then I got distracted. I think I remember it, though!”

“Come on, the bell’s about to ring,”

“Oh look, another note. What did I do to deserve this?” Yamaguchi tries to grab it from him, but Tsukishima holds it over his head, out of Yamaguchi’s reach.

“Come on Tsukki, let me see!”

“Fine,” he says, lowering his hand so Yamaguchi can read the note, which is addressed to “Thukisima.”

“Ugh, they misspelled my name again,”

_You can block Ushijama’s spike, but nothing can block the way I feel about you._

“Well, now we know that whoever likes you was at the Shiratorizawa match,” Yamaguchi says helpfully.

“That doesn’t really narrow it down all that much, you know.”

“I know, but it’s something.”

The next week...

“Hey, Yamaguchi, can you help me with something?”

“Sure, Hinata, what is it?”

“How do you spell Tsukki’s name?” Yamaguchi suddenly snaps to attention and looks closely at Hinata.

“Why are you asking?”

“I’m,” he pauses “writing an essay and I need to spell Tsukki’s name. How do you spell it?”

Yamaguchi keeps looking at him.

“Essay? I don’t remember an essay being assigned,” 

“It’s just an essay,” Hinata says, floundering a bit, then perks up. “Um, it’s for extra credit! Sensei said I could write about the match with Shiratorizawa for extra credit.”

“Oh. Interesting.” Yamaguchi pauses again. “Hinata, what do you think of Tsukishima?”

“I used to think he was just a Grumpyshima, but not anymore. Now, can you help me get the spelling right?”

Tsukishima is only a little surprised to find the third note in his locker.

“They’re persistent, I’ll give them that,” he thinks to himself. This time it’s addressed to “Tuskishima” and he grimaces. He's glad that Yamaguchi isn’t with him. 

He opens the envelope and this time it’s a card with a drawing of a woolly mammoth with giant tusks in a heart shape. Tsukishima’s grimace turns to a smile in spite of himself. The card reads:

_I "woolly" like you! Sorry I can’t spell your name._

“Tsukki, Tsukki, wait!” Tsukishima turns, eyes narrowing as he sees who is calling him.

“Why are you following me? Shouldn’t you be riding over a mountain or something?”

Hinata's color is high, but he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a small box with an orange bow on its top. He nervously fluffs the bow, then nervously thrusts the box toward Tsukki and almost shouts:

“I’msorryImisspelledyournameIlikeyoualotwillyougoonadatewithmeandbemyboyfriend?”

“You? You’re the one who left those notes?”

“Yes!”

Tsukishima looks closely at the box, then lifts the lid. Inside are four chocolates, each representing a different phase of the moon; first quarter, half moon, full moon, last quarter. Three are a mix of light and dark chocolate; the full moon is all white chocolate. Tsukishima is unexpectedly moved.

There’s also a folded note. Tsukishima braces for another misspelling of his name, but this time Hinata has addressed it with his first name. 

_Kei,_

_I’m sorry for misspelling your name so many times. I like you so much it scrambles my brain. Will you go out with me?_

_Shouyou_

Tsukishima looks up. HInata is looking at him hopefully and uncertainly.

“Come here,” he says, and folds Hinata in his arms. As he runs his fingers through that wild orange hair, which is just as soft as he thought it was, Hinata tilts his face up and Tsukishima leans down to kiss him.

The week after...

"Tsukki, do you have the setter from Date Tech’s email? I wanted to ask him something about the practice match,"

"I didn’t get his email - ask Shouyou," replies Tsukishima absently.

“Ok, I will.” Yamaguchi nods, then realizes what Tsukishima has said and turns with a surprised look on his face. “Shouyou? Since when are you calling him Shouyou?”

Tsukishima pushes his glasses up in irritation. This isn’t how he’d planned to break the news.

“Remember the notes?” Yamaguchi nods, eyes wide. “They were from Shouyou. We’re dating now.”

“Really?”

“Do you actually think I would say that for a joke?” grumbles Tsukishima. “You’ve known me for how long, Yamaguchi?”

“No, no, of course not! Congratulations! Wait till I tell Hitoka!”

As Yamaguchi dashes away with a big grin on his face, Tsukishima thinks “.....Hitoka?” and narrows his eyes. Apparently he’s not the only one who has started dating someone on the team.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who has struggled with typing and retyping a character's name - the struggle is real. 
> 
> Thanks as always to killer_squids for inspiration.


End file.
